DBZ Limericks
by Defafaeth Mechqua
Summary: I was bored so I wrote some Limericks. I really hate ticks. This was dumb. But I just put this up for fun. (OMG this summary rhymed!)
1. Weirdness is all I can say.

Bulma said "stay"  
  
Vegeta said "nay"  
  
And the two argued all day.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Goku ate some bacon  
  
And went to a boulder  
  
And sat there waitin'  
  
For Vegeta to show.  
  
Then Goku wept  
  
Because Vegeta slept  
  
And forgot about the time.  
  
===============================================  
  
Trunks plays tricks  
  
Bra hates ticks  
  
So Trunks put a jar  
  
Of ticks in her room  
  
And watched Bra  
  
As she went VROOM  
  
To daddy and tattled on her bro.  
  
Later that day  
  
To Trunks's dismay  
  
Trunks got a big fat whoppin'  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Goten ate a spider  
  
Then became a better fighter.  
  
His dad was proud  
  
Until a loud  
  
Cow came and stole Goten away.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Piccolo hates Vegeta  
  
Deeedadeedadoo  
  
Piccolo said  
  
That I hate You!  
  
#####################################################  
  
Piccolo hates cars  
  
He thinks they're from mars  
  
And hates phones  
  
Because they have tones.  
  
Piccolo hates stripes  
  
Because they have no pipes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Gohan hates math  
  
So he took a bath  
  
And found a book  
  
So he took a look.  
  
And found it was an album  
  
He got so absorbed in the book  
  
That he forgot to look  
  
At the cover that said Evil  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chi Chi hates spiders  
  
That's why she drinks ciders  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Videl hugged her dad  
  
Cause he looked sad  
  
Then he looked mad  
  
So she punched him in the gut  
  
He crashed into the wall  
  
And hurt his butt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ChiChi X inspired me to write this. With all her weird limericks. So out of boredom and out of my love for rhyming I wrote this!  
  
THANX CHICHI X! 


	2. GOKU KILLED PICCOLO!!!! Then fed Piccolo...

These make NO sense what-so-ever. Okay maybe a little…..but ONLY a little.  
My computer's screwed up so pardon the squares and other weird screwed up stuff.  
  
Vegeta: You know tecnically Kakorrot feeding the namek to Kakorrot's spawn isn't canabalism.  
Defafaeth: WHAT!?  
Vegeta: *rolls eyes* Kakorrot's spawn is half human half saiyan, the namek is a namek. Canabalism occours when when a someone or something of the same species eat the flesh of the same species it is in.  
Deafafaeth: *eyes widen in horror* ...................0.o.................  
Vegeta: What?  
Defafaeth: You out smarted me. You were smarter than me at that point! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(runs away)  
Vegeta: *laughing like an evil badguy* Un beknownst to ALL of them that I Prince Vegeta AM the smartest being in the universe! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
Vegeta's cat  
  
Ate a rat  
  
And then had a muffin  
  
Then it ate Goku's brat  
  
And then it ate nothin'  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gohan sang a song  
  
As he went strolling along  
  
Then he saw a gong  
  
He ki blast the thing  
  
And it went ring!  
  
Then he got all blue  
  
Because the owner was gonna sue!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
This is a distubin' story  
  
About a guy named Corey  
  
He met Vegeta  
  
Pissed him off often  
  
Now poor Corey  
  
Is in a coffin.  
  
  
  
Buu likes stew  
  
But hates herbal brew  
  
He hates mud baths  
  
And loves green hats  
  
He eats wild beans  
  
And farts out jeans.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Goku hates Goten's hearts  
  
But enjoy Chi Chi's farts.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
Bulma made a new robot  
  
But it turned out to be a tow bot  
  
Then she ate a cake  
  
But found out it was a fake  
  
The she saw Vegeta  
  
Playing with Defafaeth's wolf, Geta.  
  
  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Goku and Vegeta were sparin'  
  
When Vegeta heard Bulma callin'  
  
So he left Goku and went back home  
  
So Goku stood there all alone.  
  
He was sad  
  
But not mad  
  
He sat down and thought  
  
About big robots  
  
White paper and fruit flies  
  
Love poems and green pies.  
  
He wondered where how to make those pies  
  
And then he thought about Piccolo  
  
And how his skin was green though.  
  
He wondered if he would could make a pie  
  
Out of Piccolo' green hide  
  
So he went out to where Piccolo was restin'  
  
And knocked him out with an intestine.  
  
He borrowed a sword from Mirai Trunks  
  
And cut Piccolo up in bite size chunks.  
  
Then he baked a pie  
  
And ate a chicken thigh  
  
And when he was done  
  
He gave Gohan a piece  
  
Gohan loved the food  
  
So he chewed and chewed  
  
And Goku thought he was crude.  
  
(But later on I resurrected Piccolo and allowed him to beat the crap out of Goku who was wearing energy decreasers)  
  
Those were dumb I might continue but……………I'm running out of ideas. 


	3. More limericks?! Oh will the insanity NE...

SaiyanPassion said I should continue so here I am. These suck though.  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chibi Trunks ate a duck  
He found it in the muck  
Chibi Trunks drank some beer   
Vegeta gave him some without fear.  
Trunks was drunk  
So he hid inside a trunk  
Then Bulma found in there  
And Bulma beat Vegeta without care.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Goku was walking   
Then he started talking  
To Vegeta who had amnesia  
Then they went to Indonesia  
They ate some cake  
Then they felt an earthquake  
Then Goku fell  
And hit a bell  
Then Vegeta got his memory back  
So he started to wack   
Some random guy on the sidewalk  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Piccolo was singing the song "Mambo #5"  
Gohan came and said he was "Jeykle Hyde"  
So Piccolo went and tortured the poor boy  
Then Gohan hit Piccolo with a toy  
Piccolo spat on Gohan's head  
Then Goku came with a ton of led  
And squashed Piccolo because he sped.  
  
  
  
Krillen met 18 one day  
18 puched him all the way away  
Krillen met Bulma that same day  
Bulma kicked him to San Jose (pronounced san ho-zay)  
Then Krillen saw Vegeta he went to say hello  
But Krillen got upper cutted all the way to Mr. Popo  
Mr. Popo though pushed him off the lookout   
Then he fell into the Son's backyard   
Where he saw Gohan and Videl makin' out.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Chi Chi was driving a car   
Somewhere very very far  
Then she met a troll  
He told her to pay the toll  
She payed the fee  
Then she was free.  
But Goku found where she went  
So he set off to where the willows were bent   
Then he got hungry and ate his friends  
Tien and Yamcha who were passing by  
Who yelled out hi!  
Then Goku found Chi Chi by a lake  
And found Chi Chi wasn't awake  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
By: WindieACY  
Goku was a monkey with a bucket   
Cos everytime he ate he would up-chuck it   
So he stopped eating food   
And his puking stopped for good   
But he blew up in the end when he said: "F*** it"  
======================================================================  
  
  
If you want me to put up a poem by you then reveiw before it reaches the 22 reveiw limit. I know this sucks. But if you are   
gonna flame at least sign in. I hate chicken flamers 


End file.
